A Storm in a glass of Water
by Strifegirl
Summary: A short Cloti drabble about Cloud and Tifa's relationship. Based on a true story. Angsty with a bit of fluff. Tifa's POV.


**A Storm in a glass of Water**

It's been several months since Cloud and I got together. Nothing has been the same since we both confessed our feelings for each other and we've became inseparable. We always told each other what we feel and talk about almost everything, but that night Cloud was acting weird.

He had made plans to meet at a nice restaurant for dinner, so I closed the bar that day and went shopping with Yuffie all day long to prepare for the lovely evening. I was so excited because something told me that this would be the night that I he was going to propose and I wanted to look good for him.

When I got back, I saw him sitting on the couch reading some sort of manual. As usual, I went to greet him with a chaste kiss on his cheek, but he didn't reply back. At first, I thought he was upset at the fact that I was a bit late, but he made no comment on it. I went upstairs to get change and after a few minutes I came down wearing my new outfit. I was hoping he would say something to complement me about my new dress but to my surprise, he didn't.

Conversation wasn't flowing so I suggested him that we go somewhere quiet so we could talk. He agreed, but he didn't say much.

While we were at the restaurant, I asked him what was wrong and he said, 'Nothing'. I asked him if it was my fault that he was upset and he said he wasn't upset, that it had nothing to do with me, and not to worry about it. After that, we ordered dinner and we ate without saying anything to each other.

The way back wasn't as pleasant as expected. I was already used to his silence but for some reason he felt more distant than usual. I tried to break the awkward silence and told him that I loved him. He smiled slightly, and kept walking. I was confused to see that he didn't reply back. What's got into him? I really can't explain his behavior and I don't know why he didn't say, 'I love you too.' I felt displaced and continued to walk without saying anything.

When we got home, I felt as if I lost him completely, as if he wanted nothing to do with me anymore. He just sat there quiet watching TV without saying a word to me. I went upstairs to get change and then went back to keep him company. He continued to seem distant and absent the rest of the night and I was starting to feel left out.

Finally, with silence all around us, I decided to go to bed. About 15 minutes later, he came to bed as well. But I still felt that he was somehow distracted, and his mind was somewhere else.

I stayed there silent waiting for him to come closer and wrapped his arms around me like he always does, but after a while, he fell asleep. I couldn't believe what was happening. Have I done something to push him away? Why is he ignoring me? Doesn't he love me anymore? I started to cry and I tried to calm myself but I just couldn't. I felt so lonely and he didn't care. I was trying my best to keep the tears from falling but my heart was aching, so I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror and started to cry even more as I dropped on my knees on the floor. I didn't know what to do. I felt hopeless and the thought of losing him was too much for me. He is everything to me.

After a while, I washed my face to wipe the remained tears off my face and decided to go back to bed. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep that night, but I had to try.

I lay in bed and closed my eyes to try to sleep. Moments later, I felt his strong arms around my waist as he settled behind me. He placed his chin over my shoulder and whispered the words I longed to hear.

"I love you," he said softly.

Overwhelmed, I began to mourn after hearing his soft words. Cloud released the grip to see what was wrong with me. I tried to control my emotions but even though I tried, I just couldn't stop crying. Cloud looked at me puzzled and got out of bed to turn on the lamp from the nightstand. He took me in his arms and asked me what happened. At that moment, all I wanted was to feel whole again in his arms, so I buried my head in his neck as he tried to comfort me by giving me tender kisses.

I finally was able to calm down and I explain what was happening to me. I said I was upset by everything that had happened that night and that I was afraid of losing him. Cloud narrowed his eyes sadly and wrapped his arms around me.

He explained that the reason he was so deep in thought was because he couldn't make to start his Fenrir. And he was so worried about the motorcycle that he was unaware of what was happening around him. I felt so relieved to hear that, but at the same time, I was a little bit upset with him because he didn't tell me that before. Cloud apologized to me for giving me a hard time and I forgave him.

We finally settled down and shared another intimate moment. I told him that I loved him so much and this time he replied back.

After a while, we went back to sleep holding onto each other and once again, I felt secured in his arms.

* * *

**_A/N: How about a short cloti drabble before going to sleep? _**

**_I got this idea from a post on 9gag about women vs men XD What can I say, I love angsty stories with happy endings and this story fit perfectly with Cloud and Tifa so I took it and turned it into a cloti _**

**_Once again thanks for reading my stories :3 and as usual, please forgive my bad english in case you find some mistakes in it u/u_**


End file.
